Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. "Joshua's Massive Weapon" I have put this up as a candidate for deletion because I have not found any information about the gun online. Unless someone can bring forth proof that the gun exists, I would like to see the page removed. :SUPPORT - As nominator. Shadowalkers Speak. 23:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) "Italy Spies" I have put this article up for deletion because of fake information. There are no spies at any harbour and i couldn't find any information on the internet. The 'U' shaped harbour is inhabited by Panauan military personnel. Truthful Editor March 19, 2011 National Mosque I want the national mosque page to be deleted as it offensive to me and others. December 22, 2011 :That article has been completely rewritten and renamed to Unnamed religious site at X:20160; Y:27740. GMRE (talk) 17:14, October 10, 2014 (UTC) "Two Big Holes" I think two big holes should be deleted because it sounds like it's another easter egg or something, perhaps we should make a page called strange holes or something to have information on stuff like this. Also unless more information could be put forward to expand this page, it would always be an article stub and noone would look at this page anyway, it's more for something to look at if your a bit bored if you know waht I mean. Middleton83 12:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Some two random holes do not need an article, unless there's something specal about them. GMRE 14:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Glitched settlement I think this page, "Pelau Paluit", needs immediate deletion. It is a glitched name of the proper existing settlement, Pulau Penjala. ::Done. 23:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you. I am so sorry to have created a page that actually existed. Glitches are a major problem for once. On Playstation 3 of course. ::::Don't worry about it. I managed to make like 3 articles with typing errors right in the titles when I was new. GMRE (talk) 18:08, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Why is my page being deleted for no reaason? GMRE, Hey why did you delete my page? By the way, ammo is important cos u don't want to be out of ammo and be shot to death. If you disagree, no need to delete the page. If your an admin, your supposed to delete offensive messages, not pages you disagree with. Hey why you delete my page for no reason. Its not a rude page. 12:57, January 18, 2013 (UTC)coolguy987 The articles "Losing heat" and "Sabotage destructible objects' strengths" are not being deleted for no reason. "Sabotage destructible objects' strengths": The exact reason was listed in the delition template: "Most if not all articles in the Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects have a section called "Destructibility", that explains this exact thing. Also, the whole point of the game is to have fun destroying things. Nobody is going to read this article and count bullets in a game where ammunition is so cheap." In other words, that article contains info that already exists in other articles and it's completely pointless. The "Losing heat" is being deleted because it's compltely pointless. The sentence "Stop causing Chaos and move away from the Panau Military" does not need a whole article. That whole subject is already covered in the existing Heat article. GMRE (talk) 16:36, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Panauan Civil War The game manual, or any game content for that matter never mentioned a civil war. Sure the game may technically be a civil war, but that's all covered by mission articles and the Panau article. GMRE (talk) 20:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I thought an umbrella article would be good to have, and the same goes for the template I made. But whatever. With deletion-happy admins like you around, I guess it's not worth my time contributing here. You should think twice before deleting articles without nominating them first, and especially when it's newcomers you are dealing with. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:15, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Fine, I can undelete it for you, but a civil war article would just retell the whole game storyline in a single article. Why? That plot summary is already on the Just Cause 2 article and in the history section of the Panau article. GMRE (talk) 20:17, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I think military conflicts deserve separate articles, although I agree it wasn't much to speak at the time when you deleted it. Also I didn't save the template on my computer as I didn't expect it to be deleted, so unless you undelete it it's lost forever. Sorry I got so provoked, but I hate seeing my work getting thrown in the trash without at least a prior notification. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:22, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :(And of course, I was intending to expand that article. I wasn't planning to leave it like that). --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:22, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :(And exactly what happened to the Ular Boys flag I uploaded? I don't like the deletion culture in here). --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:25, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Finish your page and let's see it then, OK? In the mean time, at least don't create a military conflicts category. That's like 1 article per game. At the time we have links to wikipedia for WW2 references, there would be no sane reason to copy the whole wikipedia WW2 article, just to basically rewrite the Hantu Island article as addition for the japanese section. GMRE (talk) 20:27, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I planned to work on it over time. Feel free to delete it again, by now I have saved it to my computer. But why did the Ular Boys flag get deleted? Sure it was a duplicate, but the file we had was of low quality. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I guess I kind of got carried away there for a moment. PS: You've listed Panau Military as "strength", but it should be under "belligerents". In wikipedia war infoboxes, strength is where they list the number of soldiers and tanks and such. GMRE (talk) 20:34, October 9, 2014 (UTC) We actually have a Template:Construction, if you're interested in using it. GMRE (talk) 20:37, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for your help. I apologize for the way I initially addressed you, and I'll see if I still feel like finishing that article. Feel free to delete it, I'll just re-add it if I ever expand it. Peace. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:38, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, just to give you an idea what I want to do. I had a similar discussion on the Final Fantasy Wikia when I created this article. My intention was to make it easier to get a picture of the military aspect without having to read through the whole game plot, and that's basically what I wanna do here as well. I want to make an article that addresses the military aspect -only-, and leave out any other plot parts (like the personal intrigues of Rico, Tom Sheldon etc.) to make it understandable even to people who haven't played the game. If you give me a chance, I will put some effort into this. What do you say? --CrappyScrap (talk) 14:51, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I guess it's not like it would harm the wiki. GMRE (talk) 16:57, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll see what I can do to improve the article in the nearest future. On a note, I might need to ask for some help with the battle infobox template - there's supposed to be a boundary between the left and the right side, like in the FF article. Does someone know how to fix this? --CrappyScrap (talk) 21:10, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Square Enix Randomly looking around and then happened upon this. Don't know if should be deleted. Though it is actually a little unnecessary. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:00, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :It's because wikipedia has a large and well updated article about it. We lack the capacity to keep it as updated as the wikipedia article. That page was deleted once before. The original was a copy of the wikipedia page and it was outdated by a few years. If you think we can compete with wikipedia, it's fine. Otherwise it would be better to link to wikipedia. Avalanche Studios is kind of the same way, but that company is very relevant to the Just Cause game series, so we have to have that page. GMRE (talk) 20:03, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Unnamed Lake at X:26800; Y:19150 There are a lot of lakes all over Panau. What makes them any more different than this one? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:03, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :There's a lot of somewhat useless articles like Tube, Elevators any article for a Communications Outpost (because they're so generic), but it's not really about how "useful" it is, it's about having a complete database. I suppose it is a useless article, but if it's well written then there's no major problem. It would be a problem if someone would frequently make this kind of articles. If we deleted that, we'd have to delete most things at Category:Natural objects and Category:Unmarked locations in Panau. GMRE (talk) 19:14, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah... good point. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:19, September 22, 2015 (UTC) "Mr snowman" I didn't add the delete template, but I believe this subject is sufficiently covered in the Easter Eggs and Ski Resort articles. GMRE (talk) 16:11, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Nobody has argued or improved the page, so it is now deleted. GMRE (talk) 19:52, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Just Cause 4 I'm sure some of you have noticed the Just Cause 4 article somebody made about 20 minutes ago. Right now the only info to confirm it is: *The 5 domain names as mentioned in linked news articles at Just Cause 3 News. *The word of , who reports that it will be released in early 2017. Should we keep the article? Maybe rename it to "Just Cause 4 News"? GMRE (talk) 19:38, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Info against the early 2017 release claim: *It took 3 years of work to make JC3. *They're still working on JC3 expansion packs/DLC, none of which is out yet. It wouldn't take the whole Avalanche Studios to create DLC, but still. *According to ip-tracker.org, is located at Conyers, Georgia, USA. Nowhere near any Square Enix, or Avalanche Studios office, where the info could be leaked from. So far this seems pretty debunked. GMRE (talk) 20:17, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Doesn't anyone have any opinions about it? There's 3 more days to discuss it and make arguments for it, before I delete it as general housekeeping. GMRE (talk) 16:41, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Honestly I don't care if there is a JC4 but if there is word of it... :::I'm gonna be excited again [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:16, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::"don't care if there is a JC4"? WTF? You better only have meant the article. GMRE (talk) 19:20, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::OOPS :::::Yeah that's what I meant [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:23, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Deleted. GMRE (talk) 19:52, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Remade There's still no info about the game, but there is a reason for the article: Forum threads use articles as categories and this is among the more popular topics, so I remade the article: Just Cause 4. GMRE (talk) 18:05, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :As of today, December 31st, 2016, no info has been released of a JC4 by Avalanche Studios or Square Enix (or anyone), so whoever claimed its coming out in "early 2017" is wrong :That does not mean Avalanche Studios is not thinking of a JC4 in the future [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:22, December 31, 2016 (UTC) "Bavarium Weapons" I created the page Bavarium Weapons so you can delete its a bit pointless i agree now that i have read the reason that gmre put. FloatingJaguar (talk) 16:18, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Well also a lot of the information on that article is already in other articles which are explained pretty sufficiently. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:20, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ::M'kay. GMRE (talk) 16:36, March 2, 2016 (UTC) EDEN Airspace Does this actually exist? I don't have the Sky Fortress DLC yet, so I have to ask. As far as I've seen at all the gameplay videos at youtube, there is definitely no such thing as "eDEN airspace" in the game. When approaching the eDEN Airship, the game mentions that you're entering the "province of eden airship", not the "region of eden airspace". There's even video screenshots at the gallery on the airship article that show the map, where the area is marked as "eden airship". They renamed multiple weapons and vehicles before game launch (see Cut game content from Just Cause 3), so for all I know, they could have renamed this too. GMRE (talk) 18:13, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :This matter is resolved. It turns out that there is an eden region around the eden province. Very few videos showed that. The article has been improved to resolve any confusion. GMRE (talk) 17:23, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Medici Civil War Even though I agree this is basically a plot summary of Rico's Medici section, I still think this page is necessary. I mean, isn't the Panauan Civil War the same exact layout? However, there are some noticable changes to note. In Panau, Rico was simply a "international mercenary" working for the three rebel groups on the island, so the Panauan Civil War page technically was a civil war with a mercenary doing all the dirty work, but in Medici, Rico is part of an armed insurrection and the rebels technically make advances, but every time Rico is with them. In conclusion, I disagree with the deletion of this page. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) The panauan one is the same sort of thing. I kind of just thought I'd wait until it's forgotten before getting rid of it. I suppose it can stay, if you're gonna properly improve it and add its links to other articles. GMRE (talk) 15:46, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Bavarium Splitter Mech Confirmation? Or Copy of ANVIL industrial mech page?FloatingJaguar (talk) 13:53, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :It probably will just turn out to be a duplicate of the Anvil omni directional industrial mech article. I'm going to remove the delete template, because for the next week or so we're just going to have to accept that info regarding the Mech Land Assault is very suspicious. GMRE (talk) 15:15, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Turned into a redirect at some point [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:13, April 11, 2018 (UTC) "Black Hand Stingray outposts" Added to this category by User:Anonymous230385. I agree with the deletion, because of the listed reason that it's redundant to the Scolio article. However, if someone wants to document them better, I'm advising to either create sub-sections for them at Scolio, or to create individual articles like "Unnamed Black Hand outpost at co-ordinates", as is the standard procedure with such locations. There's already a few locations like that at Category:Just Cause 3 Locations and a whole category for JC2 ones at Category:Unmarked locations in Panau. I should probably create a similar category for locations in Medici. GMRE (talk) 19:15, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :Well it's been 3 months and 3 days since the delete template was added as of December 30, 2016, and no one has argued to keep it, so I'm going to delete it. :If there are any objections, respond today. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:26, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Deleted. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:16, December 31, 2016 (UTC) "Fireworks" Redirected to Small Destructibles. GMRE (talk) 15:35, October 20, 2016 (UTC) "Fuel Tanks" Redirected to Fuel Depots. GMRE (talk) 15:35, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Just Cause 3 100% completion list Added to this category by User:GMRE. I think this page just needs the vandalism cleared out and then it can be properly formatted into a proper article. As someone who has completed the game to 100%, I can say it's possible. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:26, December 30, 2016 (UTC) "Insula Lacrima Uprising" Added to this category by User:GMRE but was my (User:Anonymous230385) idea to start with. Same argument as "Panauan Civil War" and "Medici Civil War" above, but I really think this article is unnecessary. For one thing, there are some people who may have Just Cause 3 but don't have any DLC for whatever reason, and thus might never encounter Insula Lacrima. I'm going to go ahead and delete it. If there are any objections, respond today. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:26, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :Deleted. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:16, December 31, 2016 (UTC) "Paratroopers" Added to this category by User:GMRE. I agree to delete this. Paratroopers are really nothing more than commandos (see Medici Military) with parachutes. If anyone disagrees with its deletion, respond here within a week. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:42, February 12, 2017 (UTC) "Panau Defense Force (PDF)" Added to this category by User:GMRE. I agree. Whoever made this likely confused this wiki with the JCFF wiki. If disagree, respond within a week. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:11, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Tourism in Panau I created this artice because I wanted to have a list of resorts and stuff. If articles such as 1337 Chips or Unnamed Lake at X:26800 Y:19150 aren't deleted, why delete a somewhat helpful list? Karton2 (talk) 16:39, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :IDK, why have to look through a massive contents when you can have a separate article for tourism? Or is it actually more convenient to have everything like tourism and the like inside of one article? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:58, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::I guess tourism is fine. I noticed that someone had removed a list of tourist resorts from the Panau article. I put them back. Don't let me catch you doing that again. GMRE (talk) 20:01, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::I read through the article again. I guess it made sense to remove the minor resorts. GMRE (talk) 20:17, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:35, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Airports in Medici Added to this category by User:Anonymous230385. (See Talk:Airports in Medici for more details) Is this article really necessary? It's better off as a redirect to Airports in the Just Cause Game Series [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:11, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :Has anyone even noticed this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:53, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Fake blue Solís map Solis blue map- see https://www.reddit.com/r/JustCause/comments/8ysalf/enjoy_this_verrry_authentic_and_leaked_map_of/ Pingu21 Want to chat? 23:45, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :Technically this didn't have to be added here, but oh well [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 08:24, August 9, 2018 (UTC)